RED
by Saki Toyo
Summary: AU. "Gather 'round, everyone. Let me tell you a story of a "once upon a time" that didn't have a "happily ever after"; and what happens when you ask for more than a normal life..." More info inside.


**A/N: **Saki-kyun's back with a new fic! This time, I'm collaborating with my dear friend 'Rin, who can be found on LiveJournal under "haru_haru_21". This'll be going under Deadman Wonderland because it's based on the manga's plot.

(Personally, I don't like taking someone else's ideas and putting other characters into them, but hopefully things will go astray in later chapters~ If I can convince Rin-chan to do so...)

Ah-so, we'll be using G-Dragon and TOP from Big Bang, for all you kpop fans out there! I...don't know anything about them, so it's all up to Rin-chan to keep them IC! *laughs awkwardly*

This prologue was written by **Saki** and edited by **Rin.** Chapter One will be 'Rin's work. :)

**Rin:** Since reading this manga, I immediately wanted to write something with my OTP, so here it is! I hope you enjoy this fic and I look forward to your feedback!

**Disclaimer: **Big Bang belongs to YG Entertainment; Deadman Wonderland belongs to...er...it's rightful owners. This disclaimer applies to all the chapters after this prologue.

And here we go!

* * *

><p>RED<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come in, come in. Gather 'round, everyone. Let me tell you a story of a "once upon a time" that didn't have a "happily ever after"; a tragic tale of unrequited lovers who always missed each other by a crosshair, literally; a poetic recount of what happens when you ask for more than a normal life…<em>

SEOUL, 12 YEARS AGO

The woman led her son into the snow-white room. He followed her hesitantly, a moment's apprehension at every step. His left hand instinctively went to his abdomen, where just a few minutes ago the doctors were stitching the skin back together. The remains of forcibly held-back tears were still visible on his face.

Now he had another microchip in his body. Did that make twenty now? Maybe they removed some. He had been through so many operations that he had lost count.

His eyes—seeing but not _really _seeing—wandered around the room. The walls were white, white, white, and the floor was white as well. It was as if the room was filled with snow: a snowy prison, where its prisoners were doomed to a never-ending blizzard.

A grand piano sat in the middle of the room. Its ivory keys contrasted drastically with the dark black of the beautiful instrument. It stood there; lifeless and still.

His eyes finally rested on another boy, dressed completely in white, just like the room they were in. His light golden hair only made his pale complexion and prominent, handsome features stand out even more. He appeared to be a little younger than himself.

The older looked up at his mother, who let go of his hand long ago. _"Sit down,"_ she appeared to be saying. _"I have a song to play."_

The other got up obediently and walked—no, _floated_—to the piano. His fluid movements made him appear almost angelic.

He couldn't take his eyes off of his companion. He followed, in a trance, as his mother led her fingers in a dance over the glazing keys.

_One mischievous little woodpecker  
><em>_Another day, pecking your holes_

The older turned to look at the younger, and their eyes met for just a second before the he looked away, nervous.

_Ruining the woods, tree wrecker_  
><em>The angry old forest god turned your poor beak into a poison knife<em>

He hesitantly peeked out from under his bangs. The other boy was still looking at him, his eyes powerful and courageous.

_Poor little woodpecker  
><em>_Your nesting holes are all tainted_

In the distance, he could hear his mother singing.

But all he could focus on was the beautiful figure in front of him, who lifted his hand, offering a handshake.

_Your food with toxins rife_

He didn't know whether to take it or not. Was it okay…?

But the light haired boy looked so kind, so inviting.

_Touch your friends, and they will all die falling at your feet_

So he did it.

_Oh, sad little woodpecker,  
><em>_Poisonous tears, shining brightly, as they stream down your cheeks_

In the background, his mother started to cry.


End file.
